


Well, I like you!

by CharredAshes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (because he IS and everyone WOULD and also because i do), Baptiste is just ... a really nice dude and everyone likes him, Developing Relationship, Hanzo's an asshole but he's trying (?), Jesse and Hanzo do NOT get along, M/M, Post-Recall, Shimada Bro Bonding, but will baptiste like him???? (i mean its in their tag its not really a mystery), first fic in the bapzo tag BABEY, hanzo doesnt really get along with most people but he likes baptiste!, hanzo lives on base with everyone, will add tags as i add the chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18968224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharredAshes/pseuds/CharredAshes
Summary: Hanzo fucks up his wrist during a bounty job and has to spend some time around Gibraltar. But maybe that's not all bad.





	1. Of Badgering Brothers and Definitely Not Broken Wrists

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Namibulous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namibulous/gifts).



Overwatch’s medical bay - all white walls and the scent of sterility. Even in the organization’s dilapidated state, the facility was pristine, if half-empty and understaffed. Hanzo detested the place. The incessant hum and beeps of medical equipment, the acrid scent clinging to the back of his throat, the insufferable nagging of the chief medic … As a rule, he avoided this particular wing of the makeshift headquarters whenever possible. 

Unfortunately, after the  _ mishap  _ during his last bounty, Genji had … Insisted. So, he came. If only to stop his brother’s endless whining. His eyes flicked down to his wrist. He’d taken a fall pursuing his prey - some arms dealer with a high enough number on his head to be worth Hanzo’s time - and the brunt of the impact had been against his wrist. He thought it was merely sprained, but Genji would not stop bothering him about it being ‘broken’ when it didn’t look as though the angry purple bruising or swelling were going down at all. Tch. Hanzo had had worse. Certainly only sprained. But if getting that confirmed got his brother off his back, then he would take the time. 

The sound of the door opening coaxed Hanzo’s eyes up from his injured wrist in time to see his assigned medic entering the room. It wasn’t the blonde doctor ready to badger him again, which Hanzo was pleased about, but a man, looking down at a chart in his hand in apparent befuddlement. 

“So, you’re Genji’s brother, right?” 

Hanzo stiffened in annoyance at the address. That was all he ever was around the Overwatch base. Genji’s brother. He wasn’t convinced all of Genji’s fellow Overwatch agents even knew his name. He scowled at the doctor. 

“My name is Hanzo Shimada.” 

Finally, he looked up from the chart as the corner of his mouth quirked up into an apologetic smile. “You’re not on file,” he explained, showing him the mostly blank form secured to his clipboard. “All Dr. Ziegler said was that ‘Genji’s brother needs his wrist looked at’, but I guess you aren’t in the system yet?” 

Hanzo’s glare softened, furrowed brow relaxing back to a neutral look of boredom. “No. I do not work for Overwatch. I am only here because Genji is a chronic worrier who kept insisting that my wrist was damaged worse than I know it is.” 

His assessment of the situation made his new doctor’s smile widen into an amused grin. Hanzo thought he ought to be offended, but it didn’t really feel like he was being mocked. Not yet, at least. 

“Well, Hanzo Shimada,” he said, setting the chart down on the counter and coming to stand at the exam table. “I’m sure whatever the issue is, we can fix it up just fine. You can call me Baptiste, by the way.”

Hanzo let a beat of silence pass as he held out his wrist for the man - Baptiste - to examine. Then he said, “Just Hanzo is fine.” 

“Just Hanzo it is. How does this feel?” He asked, one hand holding Hanzo’s arm steady as the other gently prodded and felt along his swollen wrist. Hanzo winced. 

“... Unpleasant.” 

“What did you think the issue was?” He asked, though Hanzo was unsure if he was looking for more information or just making conversation. 

“A sprain. Genji insists it must be broken, but I have had worse.” 

“You know, even if it isn’t as bad as injuries you’ve had in the past -” Baptiste’s thumb pressed against a particularly tender spot on his wrist, and he sucked in a short breath through his teeth. “It doesn’t necessarily mean there isn’t a problem.” His hands withdrew. “Let’s take a closer look.” 

Hanzo resisted the urge to huff out a sigh. If Genji was right, he would never hear the end of it. Baptiste pulled over a slim, humming machine and had Hanzo rest his arm atop a padded section, where lights flashed over it as Baptiste flipped the monitor on. 

“I was not aware there were any other doctors on staff here,” Hanzo said, almost more to himself than Baptiste. 

“That’s mostly true. I’m a medic - there’s a couple of us working around here. Usually we’d be handling emergency care in the field - CPR, stitches, that sort of thing - but we can work just as well in the medbay. Now hold your arm good and still.” 

Hanzo frowned as the picture on the monitor became clear, white bones showing against the dark background. And … Yep. Broken it was. 

Baptiste pressed a couple buttons and the machine dinged some sort of confirmation - saving or printing the image, Hanzo would imagine - before he turned it off and returned it to its proper spot. Hanzo rested his arm back into his lap, scowling already at the thought of the free pass to gloating Genji would have. 

“It doesn’t look too bad,” Baptiste told him. “Not even broken all the way through, just a crack, really. I’m going to put a splint on it and give you one of our little biotic field generators to borrow, so it heals more quickly. Then you should be good to go for today. I can give you some painkillers if you need, but -” 

“No. I will be fine.” 

“That’s what I thought you’d say.” Baptiste chuckled and left him to sit once more in the silence, but only briefly. When he returned, it was with a simple black splint and a miniature biotic field generator.

“So you know my brother,” Hanzo guessed as Baptiste set up the generator and worked to get the splint properly secured. 

“Not really.” At that, Hanzo perked up. “I’ve seen him come and go in passing, that’s all. Dr. Ziegler has mentioned him once or twice. He was in here a lot after, ah -” Baptiste snapped his fingers, trying to draw something to mind, then said, “McCree, that’s his name. After McCree was in here for those couple days. But I don’t think we spoke at all. So, other than passing him in the hallways and seeing him hovering by the cowboy’s bedside, no, I don’t know your brother.” 

“I see.” 

“Truth be told, I didn’t know Genji even had a brother.” 

Now, those were perhaps the sweetest words anyone had spoken to Hanzo in the months he’d been in Gibraltar. Even when they were young, Genji’s reputation tended to precede him. And Hanzo, by extension. He almost still felt the sting of embarrassment lingering from years ago, when the one time he’d tried showing interest in a son of one of their father’s business partners, he’d been met with  _ can you ask your brother to call me back _ ? 

And in Overwatch, it wasn’t just that everyone knew Genji. It was also that everyone knew his and Genji’s history. Truthfully, Hanzo couldn’t blame any of Genji’s companions for disliking his presence, but … For someone to know Hanzo before they knew Genji was a rare treat, especially these days. 

“There you go! Feel better?” Baptiste released his wrist, and Hanzo tested it. It did feel a little better with the splint securing everything in place, and the biotic field generator had already soothed most of the lingering achiness. He nodded at Baptiste’s expectant look. “Try to rest with it above your heart to help with the swelling, rest it for a couple minutes under the biotic field every night. And make sure you’re stretching your hand and fingers every day so they don’t get stiff. Come back in about a week once the swelling’s gone down completely and Dr. Ziegler will take another look at it, see if you need a cast.” 

Hanzo stretched his arm in front of him and flexed his fingers, then took the miniature biotic generator from Baptiste when he was offered it. Simple enough. “How long before it heals?” 

“Depends. I’m sure she’ll want to keep an eye on it, but it isn’t too bad. Two weeks, maybe three. I would say give it a month before serious strenuous activity though, or you’ll just hurt yourself worse.”

Hanzo’s displeasure at that estimate was palpable. A month before he could return to taking bounties. Stuck in Gibraltar for a month. He was already close to grinding his teeth in frustration just at the thought of it. But the last thing he wanted was to damage his ability to use his bow, so, despite his unhappiness, he would take the instructions to heart. 

“I will see you …” He trailed off. He was coming back to the medbay to have his wrist seen to, not to see this medic. He corrected himself and continued, “I will be back in a week then.” 

Baptiste leaned his hips back against the counter and laughed, a gentle, full-chested sound that, like his earlier amusement, Hanzo allowed himself to not take as mockery. “I don’t live here, you know. Not the busiest base, I’m sure we’ll see each other around.” He picked up Hanzo’s nearly-blank chart and a pen, and Hanzo slid off the exam table to leave. As he headed for the door, Baptiste called one last teasing goodbye - “Try to keep yourself in one piece for now, yeah?” 

And, strangely, Hanzo found the edge of his lips curving upwards. Perhaps being stuck around Gibraltar for a month wouldn’t be  _ all  _ bad. 


	2. Of Banal Domesticity and Broken Holoscreens

When Hanzo started paying attention, he started to notice Baptiste around base. And when he started to notice Baptiste around base, he noticed something else: everyone liked Baptiste. 

Even if Baptiste didn’t seem to know anyone on base particularly well, everyone acted at least casually friendly towards him. An exchange of greetings passing in the hall, a short chat on the shooting range, those sorts of things. He was just … Likeable. But of course, Hanzo knew that. After all, it had only taken him all of a thirty minute medbay visit to decide he didn’t mind the other man’s presence. He’d been stuck in Gibraltar for three weeks since then (and, yes, a cast was ultimately decided to be necessary) and didn’t seem to be getting along much better with anyone else on base, even others who, like Baptiste, didn’t know of his and Genji’s history. 

He couldn’t claim to be making a concerted effort to make friends though, either. Genji certainly kept encouraging him to, but what did he expect when it came to the other residents of the base? That Hanzo was suddenly going to develop an interest in discussing the finer points of peanut butter brands? Unlikely. He wasn’t going to be  _ staying  _ at the Overwatch base once his wrist healed, anyway. It was just a stopover. He couldn’t hang around forever. No point in making friends, no matter how much Genji wanted him to. 

Still … He’d managed a couple conversations with Baptiste since their initial meeting. Hanzo was no more immune to whatever charms he possessed than anyone else, and Baptiste never seemed opposed to his company. One negative aspect of the whole thing, though, was that getting to know Hanzo had  _ apparently  _ inspired Baptiste to start speaking with  _ Genji _ , as well. 

Which was, obviously, terrible. 

Clearly, fate didn’t favor Hanzo, as both Genji and Baptiste returned to Gibraltar from field missions at the same time a week prior, and since then Hanzo had run into them laughing and chatting more than once. The now familiar scene greeted him as he stepped into the common area. 

The room was as much in need of new furniture and a good deep clean as anywhere else in the base, but it served its purpose well enough, dingy couches and stained carpet notwithstanding. The cowboy - McCree, Hanzo knew his name, but it was the outlandishness of his costume that always struck him before anything else about the man - sprawled across one of the couches, leaned back against one arm of it with his boots propped up on the opposite end, ankles crossed. Genji perched carefully on McCree’s hips, leaning against the back of the couch. Baptiste sat by the aged holoscreen against the other wall, cycling through the settings. 

Hanzo loitered for a moment in the doorway. He considered turning around and finding some other place to go - the roof was always quiet this time of day - but Genji noticed him before he could make up his mind. 

“Hanzo! Yo!” Genji seemed pleased to see him, all smiles. Genji was always pleased to see him these days. From the first moment Hanzo had reached out to him some months ago, if Genji had ever been frustrated or otherwise less-than-happy with their meetings and communications, he’d expressed it to someone other than Hanzo. 

Baptiste looked up at that greeting and smiled widely. McCree seemed content pretending like he hadn’t heard Genji say anything, head staying down with his hat shadowing his face. 

“What are you doing?” Hanzo asked, eyes flicking between his brother and Baptiste. 

“We’re trying to get this holoscreen working,” Baptiste said. “These things get finicky if you don’t use them for a long time. I had to clean all the dust out of the projector and reset it, but,  _ shockingly,  _ no one bothered to keep the setup manual for a twenty-year-old holoscreen. We’re taking turns trying to figure out these settings.” 

After a moment of quiet lingering, Hanzo did come to sit on the floor beside Baptiste. “What is so confusing about it?” 

“Ah, it’s from before holoscreens were any good,” Baptiste chuckled. “Why Overwatch couldn’t replace it, I have no idea.” 

“Please,” McCree laughed. “Gettin’ anythin’ outta requisitions was harder than espionage.” 

“Here,” Baptiste said, passing the remote to Hanzo. “You try. Maybe you’ll have better luck with it than we have.” The medic looked at him expectantly, as though Hanzo knew the first thing about troubleshooting holoscreens. As though Hanzo had ever used a holoscreen that wasn’t already set up in either Shimada Castle or a cheap motel. But with Baptiste smiling at him like that, he was determined to do his best, cycling through settings in much the way Baptiste had been. 

Baptiste leaned towards him as he worked, his arm pressing against Hanzo’s so he could point out which buttons and settings they’d already tried (all of them - it was hopeless.) Hanzo could, at least, appreciate the warm pressure of the closeness, even during such an inane activity. Admittedly, other than familial pats on the back from Genji, he’d been rather …  _ Lacking  _ in physical contact lately. 

“What do you need it set up for?” He finally asked, looking for an excuse to stop fiddling with it for a moment. 

“If we’re all living on this base, we may as well make it feel like a home,” Baptiste explained. 

Genji piped up to add, “And Lena did suggest movie night.”

Hanzo set the remote aside and turned to look at his brother. “Do you not have better things to do than laze around watching movies? Are you not all trying to do something about Talon?” 

_ “Jeeesus,” _ McCree groaned. “Ain’t you ever heard a’ takin’ a break? Even if we were workin’ as nonstop as we could, there’d still be downtime. An’ we’d be dead on our feet. I don’t really see how you get off judgin’ our work ethic when you’re the one moochin’ off a’ us.” 

Hanzo felt his face burn as an awkward air settled over the room. Baptiste’s arm drew away from his as the other man shifted in apparent discomfort. Hanzo’s brow furrowed, surprised embarrassment melting into anger in his stomach. “How dare you --” 

“How dare I what?” McCree laughed. “Be honest with you? I wouldn’t’a even said nothin’ if you’d tried gettin’ five words outta your mouth without lookin’ down on someone else.” 

“All I suggested was that time spent on something as frivolous as  _ movie night  _ could find a better use.” 

“An’ you’re the expert on doin’ things right, huh?” McCree snorted. “Hey, how’s your wrist doin’, pardner? Real sorry ya got hurt. I wouldn’t’a suggested the bounty to ya if I’d known it’d be a lil bit too  _ intensive _ .” 

“Jesse.” 

McCree’s demeanor changed like a flipped lightswitch as his eyes flickered to Genji, the snippy annoyance that seemed reserved for Hanzo giving way to that particularly warm softness that seemed reserved for Genji all at once. Hanzo had to resist rolling his eyes. McCree liked his brother at least as much as he disliked Hanzo. Possibly moreso. Of course, that made sense, given the former was the cause of the latter.

“Yeah, sugar?” 

“I don’t think we’re getting anywhere with that holoscreen,” Genji said, scooting off of McCree’s lap as he spoke. “Why don’t you and Baptiste go see if you can find Winston or Dr. Zhou? It seems a scientist might be needed in place of the manual.” 

McCree sat up, looking suddenly a little sheepish as he rubbed the nape of his neck. “... Sure. I’ll see you later.” 

Genji smiled at him as he pulled himself up off the couch. Baptiste stood to accompany him, looking more than happy to evacuate the suddenly uncomfortable common room. When their footsteps were a ways away, but still within earshot, Hanzo huffed out in a voice that was louder than really necessary, “I do not understand what you see in him.” 

Genji raised an eyebrow. He replied back in Japanese, “That’s not true.” 

No, it wasn’t. Hanzo knew very well that the cowboy got along with everyone. Everyone except him. That he and Genji were close, close friends and had been for years. And obviously he’d  _ seen _ the man. But it wasn’t like he was going to admit any of that. Not to Genji, when they both knew Hanzo’s comment had only been meant to annoy McCree when he was already too far away to justify coming back to reply. 

“It is not my fault that he insists on starting arguments with me,” Hanzo said, matching Genji in their native language. 

“Anija, don’t act as though you don’t start just as many fights with him. I keep telling you both to be kinder to each other.” 

“Advice he clearly hasn’t -” 

“Advice that  _ neither  _ of you seem to want to take. You are at least  _ as difficult  _ with him as he is with you.”

Hanzo rolled his eyes and leaned his head against his hand. “What would have me do?” 

“Weeell, it might do some good to ask yourself if what you’re about to say is going to start an argument.” 

“You say that as though you think I was baiting him.” 

“You weren’t - this time - but putting more thought into it before you called us all lazy could have gone a long way.” Genji was quiet a moment, then he continued, “I am sure McCree didn’t mean to embarrass you in front of Baptiste.” 

Hanzo narrowed his eyes at Genji as pink dusted across his cheeks. “What do you mean by that? Why would it matter?” 

Genji bit his lip around a teasing grin. “You’re my brother. You think I would miss the eyes you were making at him?”

“I was  _ not  _ ‘making eyes’ at  _ anyone _ .” 

“You were. You were making eyes at him and smiling when he leaned up against you. I saw.” 

“You didn’t see anything! There was nothing to see!” 

Genji laughed, “Calm down, calm down! I think it’s sweet. It’s good that you’re opening yourself up to that sort of thing.” 

“I am opening myself up to  _ nothing _ .” 

“But why not?” 

“Because there is nothing to open myself up  _ to _ .” 

“Of course there is. I know you are worthy of love, Anija, but you can’t find it unless you let people get to know you.” 

Hanzo covered his ears. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Love?  _ Love _ ? How could Genji just throw that word out there as though it were nothing? “There is  _ nothing  _ there.” 

“If you say so,” Genji conceded with a sigh. “But if you ask me, denying yourself is a waste of a gorgeous man. He is obviously attracted to you.” 

“... Is he?” Hanzo held back any hint of eagerness, but he knew Genji could read it on him anyway, judging by the way his mouth curled into a pleased smile. 

“Of course. He certainly didn’t press up against Jesse or I like that when we were sitting down there with him. Trust me. I did once have a keen eye for these things, if you’ll remember.” 

Hanzo grumbled, but he didn’t have much of a retort for that. Hanzo remembered their time as boys as if it were just the week before. That was the Genji he’d known best, the one who’d had such a talent for attracting a dozen desperate suitors whenever he liked. He was still getting to know this new Genji, but he supposed some things never changed entirely. 

“Perhaps you’re right,” Hanzo allowed. “But it still doesn’t matter.” 

“And why not?”

“We both know he’d want nothing to do with me beyond simple physical attraction.”

“ _ Do  _ we both know that? I know nothing of the sort. What makes you think that?” As Genji spoke, he came to be near Hanzo. Sitting on the floor with him, talking about relationships … Hanzo was struck by the simple domesticity of it. So much like when they were children, even when they’d both changed so entirely. 

“Baptiste is -” Hanzo frowned, eyebrows scrunching together as he thought of how to phrase it. “Charming. Intelligent. He seems to make friends easily. What interest would he have in me?” 

Genji pulled his knees to his chest and rested his cheek against them. “Those are all very nice things about Baptiste. But why does them being true for him mean nice things cannot be true for you as well?” 

Hanzo’s eyes fell to his lap. “One does not have to do with the other. But you know what I mean, Genji.” 

“Hanzo …” He felt Genji’s arm gently grip his shoulder, squeezing in reassurance. “If you truly think you are not worth Baptiste’s time, then I hardly think giving up is the best solution. When have you ever been a quitter, hm? I know you can do better than this.” 

“It isn’t so simple.” 

“Of course it isn’t. But you have to start sometime. Why not let this be your motivation to start working on yourself?”

“For the attention of a man.” 

“No. You work on yourself for you. Relationships will or won’t work out. Learning to be content with yourself is for the best either way. Think of it this way - I would not have been a good partner to Jesse when we met, but the work I did in the time I spent away from him, difficult and necessary as it was, was always for myself. The fact that I managed to get to a place where I could do right by someone I love was a benefit, but not the point.” 

If someone had told Hanzo fifteen years ago that Genji would be giving him sound and reasonable advice for leading a life of mental contentedness, it would have been the funniest thing he’d ever heard. Even if his inclination was to be resistant to his words, Hanzo could hardly deny that they  _ sounded  _ good, at least. He … Supposed he might consider them. 

He looked down to the remote control in his hands. “Ridiculous that none of us were able to figure out the settings on this. I still think it’s a waste of time.” 

“Well, that’s what normal people do, unfortunately. We sit around trying to set up the holoscreen without a manual and start petulant arguments with each other out of frustration,” Genji said, smiling. “Isn’t it nice to just sit and be normal for a moment, Anija?” 

“Perhaps a bit.” Hanzo allowed himself a small smile at the thought. How domestic. The sound of footsteps down the hall drew their attention back up to the doorway, where McCree and Baptiste had returned with Dr. Zhou in tow. She looked cheerful as ever despite the banal task at hand. 

Hanzo was more than happy to stand and pass the remote to her as she plopped down to sit next to Genji on the floor with an eager, “I’m sure we can fix this!” 

Hanzo slid his gaze over to the two men in the doorway. Tch. Genji was imagining things. Baptiste was simply friendly. He was friendly with everyone. Well, he could put an end to this whole conversation quite simply, couldn’t he?

Hanzo sidled over to the two of them and  _ ever so lightly _ touched his fingers against Baptiste’s wrist to get his attention. “I’d like a word.” 

“That is ominous,” he chuckled. “Sure.” He led Hanzo a little ways away from the common area, just around the corner at the end of the hall. Not exactly private, but quieter, at least. 

Hanzo’s heart danced anxiously in his chest. When was the last time he’d asked someone for their time? Never, he was sure. He was a Shimada, after all. He’d rarely had the time for such frivolousness when he was young, but on the occasion he did, he was never the one doing the anxious asking. 

Better he get it done with, though. Common knowledge said rip the bandage off quickly, did it not? He would ask, and Baptiste would say no, and that would put an end to this whole silly affair. This ridiculous, childish infatuation would be over, and he could move on with his life. He took a breath. 

“Would you like to spend some time together? Just the two of us, I mean.” 

“Like a date?” Baptiste clarified, a smile playing at the corner of his lips. Hanzo had already steeled his heart for certain rejection, but he hadn’t anticipated the possibility of Baptiste laughing. That was sure to sting. 

“... Yes. Like a date.” 

There was a beat, then Baptiste’s lips split into a smile wide enough that his eyes scrunched cutely at the corners. He clapped his hand against Hanzo’s arm. “I’d love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I never write McCree this mean, but /can you blame him/? Maybe they'll get along better in the future, eh? Chapter 3 should be up quicker than this one, so look forward to it! We'll see where Hanzo and Baptiste go on their date c:
> 
> Once again, this is a commission for Namibulous! If you're interested in a commission of your own, you can find my commission info here:
> 
> https://strikecommandergabriel.tumblr.com/tagged/the%20commission%20post
> 
> If you'd like to support me and what I do, I accept tips through ko-fi!
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/charlieash

**Author's Note:**

> You know, I've never written Baptiste before, but I like him so much, it was only a matter of time. I hope I did him at least some justice ;u; More to come! Three small chapters, I'm going to post them as I finish them. 
> 
> Commission for the lovely Namibulous! If you're interested in a commission of your own, you can find my commission info here: 
> 
> https://strikecommandergabriel.tumblr.com/tagged/the%20commission%20post
> 
> If you'd like to support me and what I do, I accept tips through ko-fi! 
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/charlieash


End file.
